duelterminalorderofthewarlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amazoness (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
''' Amazoness Hierarchy:(Humanoid) '''Common = Lower Class (Low Tier Power) '''Gemini = Middle Class (Mid Tier Power) '''Fusion = Upper Class (Most Powerful) '''Leader: '''Classes: '''Favors: ;Amazoness Commons ;Amazoness Geminis ;Amazoness Fusions ---- =Data Dump= Amazoness Hierarchy: Common: Animals Gemini Long Range: Amazoness Scouts, Amazoness Archer, and Amazoness Blowpiper and Short Range: Amazoness Spy, Amazoness Swords Woman, Amazoness Trainee, Amazoness Chain Master, Amazoness Fighter, Amazoness Paladin, and Amazoness Sage Fusions: Royalty Amazoness Leader: Amazoness Empress Common Stats: Huge beast, neutral Armor Class 7 (natural armour) Hit Points 85 (9d12 + 27) Speed 50 ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 20 (+5) 15 (+2) 17 (+3) 5 (-3) 14 (+2) 9 (-1) Skills Perception +5, Stealth +8 Senses darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 15 Languages Liger,Tiger, understands Common but can't speak it Challenge 5 (1,800 XP) Keen Smell. The tiger has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell. Pounce. If the tiger moves at least 20 feet straight toward a creature and then hits it with a claw attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 14 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the tiger can make one bite attack against it as a bonus action. Speak with Tigers. The tiger can communicate simple concepts to tigers and tiger-like creatures when it speaks in Giant Tiger. ACTIONS Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 12 (2d6 + 5) piercing damage. Claw. Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 10 (1d10 + 5) slashing damage. Amazoness Tiger Amazoness Pet Liger Amazoness Baby Tiger Long Range Gemini Armor Class 14 (Natural Armor) Hit Points 60 (14d6 + 14) Speed 30 ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 11 (+0) 12 (+1) 13 (+1) 16 (+3) 11 (+0) 16 (+3) Skills Perception +4 Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 7 Languages common; Challenge 2 (700 XP) Keen Sight. The Amazoness has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Natural Acrobat. The Amazoness has advantage on any Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. Pack Tactics. The Amazoness has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of The Amazoness’s allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. ACTIONS Attack. makes a Poison Dart attack. Poison Dart. Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 20/60 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage. Amazoness Archer Amazoness Blowpiper Amazoness Scouts Short Range Gemini Armor Class 14 (Natural Armor) Hit Points 60 (14d6 + 14) Speed 30 ft. (Challenge level 2) STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 11 (+0) 12 (+1) 13 (+1) 16 (+3) 11 (+0) 16 (+3) Skills Perception +4 Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 7 Languages common; Challenge 2 (700 XP) Keen Sight. The Amazoness has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Natural Acrobat. The Amazoness has advantage on any Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. Pack Tactics. The Amazoness has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of The Amazoness's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. ACTIONS MultiAttack. The Amazoness makes two throwing Dagger attack. Throwing Dagger.Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 20/60 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage. Amazoness Spy Amazoness Swords Woman Amazoness Trainee Amazoness Chain Master Amazoness Fighter Amazoness Paladin Amazoness Sage Amazoness Princess Fusion Armor Class 15 (Leather Armor) Hit Points 90 (10d10 + 50) Speed 50 ft. climb 50 ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 15 (+2) 18 (+4) 15 (+2) 14 (+2) 13 (+1) 14 (+2) Saving Throws Dex +8 Skills Perception +4 Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 7 Languages common; Challenge 5 (1400 XP) Ambusher. The Amazoness has advantage on attack rolls against any creature it has surprised. New Moon Hunters. The Amazoness has advantage on attack rolls against a creature if both the creature and The Amazoness are in total darkness. Dim or bright light, including that of the full moon, prevents this advantage. Mind Labyrinth. The Amazoness has advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put The Amazoness to sleep Charming Presence. very sight can cause euphoria (or, if reversed, repulse). All creatures who can see The Amazoness must take a DC 20 Wisdom save or be charmed for as long as she is in their sight. If they succeed on the saving throw, all creatures charmed by The Amazoness are hostile towards them. ACTIONS Multiattack. The Amazoness makes two attacks. Resist (Recharge 5) The Amazoness creature ends one condition on itself. Long Spear. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 10 ft., one creature. Hit: 13 (2d8 + 4) slashing damage. Amazoness Queen Fusion Armor Class 17 (Leather Armor) Hit Points 105 (10d10 + 50) Speed 40 ft. climb 40 ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 15 (+2) 18 (+4) 15 (+2) 14 (+2) 13 (+1) 14 (+2) Saving Throws Dex +8 Skills Perception +4 Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 7 Languages common; Challenge 5 (1400 XP) Ambusher. The Amazoness has advantage on attack rolls against any creature it has surprised. New Moon Hunters. The Amazoness has advantage on attack rolls against a creature if both the creature and The Amazoness are in total darkness. Dim or bright light, including that of the full moon, prevents this advantage. Mind Labyrinth. The Amazoness has advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put The Amazoness to sleep Charming Presence. very sight can cause euphoria (or, if reversed, repulse). All creatures who can see The Amazoness must take a DC 20 Wisdom save or be charmed for as long as she is in their sight. If they succeed on the saving throw, all creatures charmed by The Amazoness are hostile towards them. ACTIONS Multiattack. The Amazoness makes four attacks. Resist (Recharge 5) The Amazoness creature ends one condition on itself. Dual blades. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 12 (2d8 + 3) slashing damage. Amazoness Empress Leader Armor Class 25 (Plot) Hit Points 474 (20d20 + 250) Speed 120 ft. climb 100 ft. swim 100 ft. STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA 20 (+5) 25 (+7) 20 (+5) 25 (+7) 25 (+7) 30 (+10) Saving Throws Str +4, Dex +6, Con +4, Int +6, Wis +6, Cha +9 Skills Acrobatics +9, Arcana +10, Athletics +7, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation +10, Investigation +7, Medicine +10, Nature +9, Perception +10, Performance +10, Persuasion +10, Religion +7, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +8, Survival +7 Damage Resistances bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, poison, thunder Condition Immunities deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned, stunned Senses blindsight 60 ft., passive Perception 20 Languages all; Challenge 30 (155000 XP) Legendary Resistance (5/Day). If Gishiki fails a saving throw, she can choose to succeed instead. Charming Presence. very sight can cause euphoria (or, if reversed, repulse). All creatures who can see The Amazoness must take a DC 20 Wisdom save or be charmed for as long as she is in their sight. If they succeed on the saving throw, all creatures charmed by The Amazoness are hostile towards them. Genderswap. The Amazoness can mold herself to whatever gender or personality she likes, usually choosing from the below forms. Emperor Illusion. The Amazoness turns into the opposite of herself. All her resistances become vulnerabilities, though she keeps her immunities. Her Charming Presence has the charm effect replaced with intimidation. Her statblock is otherwise the same. Embrace Evil/Neutrality. The Amazoness alignment changes to neutral evil or neutral. One of the Tribe. The Amazoness takes some of the features of an NPC as her own. (DM's discretion to which ones she takes) Gorgeous Voice. The Amazoness has advantage on any Charisma (Performance) check that involves singing and Charisma (Persuasion) checks. Innate Spellcasting. The Amazoness innate spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 27, +19 to hit with spell attacks). The Amazoness can cast the following spells innately, requiring no material components ACTIONS Attack.The Amazoness makes one attacks. Resist (Recharge 5) The Amazoness creature ends one condition on itself. GreatSword. Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 30/120 ft., one target. Hit: 16 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage. LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Amazoness can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Amazoness regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Detect. Amazoness makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Withdraw. Amazoness uses the Disengage action, and moves up to half its speed. Attack (Costs 2 Actions). Amazoness moves up to half its speed and makes a melee weapon attack.